Chapter 799
Chapter 799 is titled "Parent and Child". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Sabo helping the squirrels with their walnuts" by Noda Skyvodka, Osaka Prefecture. Short Summary Luffy continues attacking Fujitora, but declares his attacks beforehand out of pity for his foe's blindness, angering Fujitora. Fujitora blows Luffy into the sky, but Hajrudin catches him, and the pirates run away. Fujitora plans to crush their ship with all the rubble he lifted, but is interrupted by the citizens of Dressrosa, who wish to help their savior escape, revealing that they knew about Rebecca and Kyros all along. Aboard the Yonta Maria, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Sai, Ideo, Hajrudin, Orlumbus and even Leo, all pledge alligience to Luffy with their respective crews, and ask Luffy to exchange sake cups with them as their "parent" and take them under his wing. Long Summary Luffy barrages Fujitora with attacks, but tells the admiral what attack he is about to perform beforehand. Bartolomeo gets worried about Luffy going all out on an admiral at this time, and Sai wonders if they should provide backup. Zoro appreciates Luffy's intention, but is confused about Luffy's change in fighting style. Fujitora manages to land a blow on Luffy, but Luffy says he will not run away. As he and Luffy clash again, Fujitora gets angry at Luffy for announcing his attacks because of his blindness, saying he was a Marine Admiral known as a monster and that he would not tolerate being patronized. Fujitora says that if Luffy was doing this just to make him angry, then he had already succeeded, but Luffy replies that since Fujitora could not see him, he wanted to let the admiral know how he would defeat him. Fujitora unexpectedly laughs at this statement, causing Luffy to get angry and attack him. Fujitora expresses amusement that Luffy was following such illogical principles as he activates a gravity field to press on Luffy, questioning Luffy's principles during battle. He then sends Luffy flying through the cliffs, and Hajrudin grabs Luffy with Cavendish's help. Luffy yells to Hajrudin to put him down, and Zoro prepares to assist in the battle, but Bartolomeo tells him there is no time with all this on their plate. Usopp is confused about there only being one ship in the harbor, but Orlumbus tells him to look again, and Usopp sees several ships docked in a straight line. Hajrudin runs with the pirates toward the ships as Luffy screams to let him go, but Fujitora grimly reflects that it is too late for Luffy. His floating rubble would sink all their ships, and even if they somehow managed to escape, the Yonko are already on the move and they would go after Luffy due to him taking down Joker. Fujitora states that he made himself blind because he had seen things no one should see, and that he might as well kill Luffy himself. Suddenly, Fujitora hears a mob of citizens running toward the port, shouting at him to give Rebecca back. Fujitora attempts to stop them, saying he would take care of the criminals, but the citizens brushed him off and told him they would go after the pirates themselves. However, none of the citizens are angry as they yell threats at Luffy. Abdullah and Jeet wonder what the citizens want, and as the citizens run, one of them gets confused because they know Rebecca was discovered living with Kyros. However, the citizens tell him that they already knew that, and they also knew Rebecca's true heritage as well as the truth about the fairies. They stated their true intention to protect the pirates from Fujitora and let them escape as they resumed their false threats. Fujitora begins wondering what Luffy was really like, wishing he was not blind so that he could see the pirate. Fujitora then retreats, prompting Bastille to ask him how long he would keep the rubble up in the air. At the port, Bartolomeo introduces the Yonta Maria, and the pirates look on in awe at the massive ship before getting on board. On the ship, Hajrudin tells Luffy that he had four mercenary giant friends and together they would reunite the giant tribes and reform the legendary Giant Warrior Pirates. Luffy reacts happily as Usopp becomes awestruck, voicing his desire to go to Elbaf. Orlumbus then offers his 56-ship fleet, and Leo says that he and the dwarves had gotten permission from the chief to be included by the Straw Hat Pirates, confusing them. Ideo, Blue Gilly, Abdullah, and Jeet, who have banded together, also throw in their support as Suleiman states his intention to join Cavendish on his ship. Luffy gets confused, saying the pirates could do whatever they wanted, but Orlumbus tells him they reached an agreement in the palace on an order. First would come the Beautiful Pirates led by Cavendish, then the Barto Club led by Bartolomeo, then the Happo Navy led by Sai. After that would come the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance represented by Ideo, then the Tontatta army led by Leo, then the fledgling Giant Warrior Pirates led by Hajrudin, and finally the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet led by Orlumbus. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy escaped from his battle with Fujitora. *Fujitora revealed that he made himself blind. *The citizens were already aware of Rebecca’s relationship with Kyros and the existence of the dwarves. **They also knew that Luffy did not kidnap Rebecca. *It was revealed that the citizens were pretending to get mad at him in order to obstruct Fujitora from dropping all the rubble. **This can be regarded as another example of Luffy's ongoing luck. **As the citizens ran toward the port, Fujitora was shown to use Kenbunshoku Haki and knew the whole story about Kyros and Rebecca. *Leo’s group and the gladiators who had allied with Luffy earlier asked his permission to work under him. *Most of the Corrida Colosseum fighters and dwarves have decided between themselves to become the 7 representatives of Luffy's new alliance: *#Cavendish of the Beautiful Pirates: 75 members. *#*Suleiman has decided to join with Cavendish's crew. *#Bartolomeo of the Barto Club: 56 members *#Sai of the Happo Navy: 1,000 men. *#Ideo of the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance: 4 members. *#*Blue Gilly, Abdullah and Jeet have decided to travel with Ideo. *#Leo of the Tontatta Tribe: 200 members *#Hajrudin of the Giant Warrior Pirates: 5 members *#Orlumbus of the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet: 4,300 members. *If Luffy accepts the request, he will get more than 5,600 people as allies. Characters 2: new member Arc Navigation